A dish served cold
by siss7
Summary: Joe's first arrest from the warrant squad makes good on a promise. Warning this story has strong drug reference's in it. Title refers to famous saying.
1. Prologue

Authors note: I am only as good as my amazing Beta's and I owe (all three) a debt of gratitude! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your help with this story. You are the wind beneath my wings!

Prologue: April 27, 2005

"We are looking for Gary Webster, wanted by Manhattan Homicide for the distribution of cocaine and the death of two teenagers. He is to be considered armed and dangerous. We have a no-knock warrant, no mistakes and we stick together and go home to our families," Detective Sergeant Andy Vasquez said.

"We go on my signal," Sergeant added, as his men were ready to move in.

Joe Reagan and the rest of the warrant squad rushed the door just as Gary Webster was heading toward the window. Joe tried to stop him before he went out the window, but Gary took a swing and landed a punch on the side of Joe's head, leaving the officer with a nasty cut. Joe punched him back. Webster then pulled out a knife and tried to stab officers, causing Joe to shoot him in the leg. Gary fell to the ground, and Joe cuffed him and walked him out the door.

"You're dead," Webster shouted. "When I'm out, your family won't be safe." He pointed at anyone else he saw with a badge, shouting, "and you're all dead too."

"Oh, good, we get to add resisting arrest to his charges," Joe said to fellow officer Sonny Malevesky.

"We always add resisting arrest," Detective Aaron Anderson, also of the warrant squad, piped up.

Later that night, as the guys on the warrant squad were celebrating with a few beers, they welcomed the new detective to their elite squad.

"So then I tell the guy, you can't bring that while I am arresting you," laughed Detective Doug Smith.

"Let's hear it for the rookie and his first collar." The sergeant welcomed the new detective.

"Hear, Hear," chorused the guys.

"Enjoy the paperwork," Andy said as he handed Joe a stack of paper.

"Hear, Hear," chorused the guys.

* * *

"Garrison Michael Webster you are hereby sentenced to 180 months to life in the state penitentiary for distribution of narcotics, assaulting a police officer, and resisting arrest" the judge ordered.

"Unbelievable that you got away with murder," Joe muttered as he watched Webster get handcuffed and taken away.

"Don't know what you're talking about officer," Webster shot back.

"I'm sure you don't."

"When I get out, you're dead Reagan. I mean it. Even your daddy won't be able to save you, because he will be dead too," Webster threatened as he stared Joe down.


	2. The Call

A/N: The events of this chapter are figments of my imagination and I have taken certain liberties with the events of this story. In fact I have no idea if this would work or not (you will understand when you read the story.) My Beta's are the wind beneath my wings and any reference to medical condition are due her knowledge ( I did some research, but my beta had my back) Enjoy! Please read and review.

Chapter 1: Present day

The call for a welfare check came out over the radio while Officers Jamie Reagan and Eddie Janko were finishing their meal-break.

"12-David, show us responding," Eddie said as Jamie hit the lights and sirens on the patrol car. They pulled up to the building in no time, and knocked on the door of the man that made the complaint. The building was one they had been to several times, usually for domestic situations.

"It's 4B officers," the man started. "He just moved in last week and he plays music off and on all night, but last night the music came on and hasn't stopped. We contacted the super but he didn't do anything. My kids and I haven't slept in over a week. We haven't seen him since the day he moved in."

"Thank you, sir, we will check on him," Eddie said. "But, for your safety, we need you to stay here."

Jamie knocked on the door. "Police, we've receive a call regarding your welfare, can you please turn down the music and open the door?" he called through the door.

"Reagan, I hear a voice," Eddie said after a moment. She turned to the door. "Sir, please open the door."

"Central, 12-David requesting a 10-85 forthwith, occupant is not responding to our commands," Jamie said into his radio.

"Jamie, I can hear him, he just opened a window," Eddie said with her ear to the door.

"Central, occupant is on the run, breeching the apartment." Jamie tried the door handle, only to find it was locked. "This lock is flimsy, I should be able to push through."

Eddie nodded in understanding as Jamie braced for the impact of knocking down the door. Just as the door opened, a puff of white powder was blasted in Jamie's face by a rigged air horn. As he inhaled the powder, he immediately started coughing. He felt his eyes burning as his heart rate increased. Jamie realized that whoever had been in there rigged the door so that when it opened, the powder would blow into someone's face. Eddie ran to the open window, only to find that backup had arrived and their guy was nowhere in sight.

It didn't take long to discover that the substance that went off in Jamie's face was cocaine. As it was, the whole apartment had cocaine openly displayed: on the table, in the refrigerator, in bags by the bed, on literally every surface. No wonder he ran, Jamie thought to himself.

* * *

When Danny arrived at the hospital, Jamie was being examined.

"Sir, we are getting samples of the cocaine for evidence," said one of the officers in the room.

"Don't you dare touch me with the big tweezers," Jamie yelled at the police tech.

"Look, we collected samples at the scene, and they are on their way to the lab," Danny told the police tech.

"Danny the giant talking detective shield!" Jamie said happily. "Hi, Danny, how is you? Solve any crimes?" Jamie slurred before laughing at his poor language.

"I'm… good Jamie," Danny said slowly.

"Jamie, sit still," Linda Reagan, said, as she attempted to start an IV line.

"Not with that big knife you're not," Jamie snapped at her.

"Jamie, do not make me strap you down," she warned in a low tone as she fought to keep her worry for Jamie from showing.

"What is going on here," Frank asked as he walked in.

"Frank, thank God you are here, I can't get him to sit still so we have an IV," Linda explained to her father-in-law. "He thinks I have a knife."

"Jamie, look at me son, stay still so Linda can start the IV," Frank said to his youngest son.

"Hi, Pop," Jamie said, settling for the moment.

"Stay still," Frank told him, signaling for Linda.

Jamie started fidgeting again, squirming away. "No you are going to stab me."

"Linda, why don't you go with your father-in-law and Danny," Dr. Franklin said, picking up on the fact that his nurse was worried about her brother-in-law.

"Linda, let's go," Danny said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the room.

"Frank, he came in here high, with a temp of 102 and he was tachycardic," she started. "I've never seen him like this! He won't let anyone touch him and he is clearly having hallucinations. As a nurse, I know what his symptoms present, but I can't see Jamie like this." She and Frank made their way out to the waiting room.

"I know Linda," Frank said.

"Danny who did this," Linda asked her husband.

"Not sure, but I caught the case, and so help me, no one attacks a NYPD police officer and gets away with it," Danny said growing angry after seeing his brother.

"Good. Do we have any leads on who did this to him?"

"Not sure, but I came here to talk to Eddie," Danny said

"Let's hope she has an answer. Right now, all we can do is wait and hope Jamie is okay."


	3. Complications

Chapter 2

Erin was the first to arrive at Saint Victor's Hospital, bringing Nikki, Jack, and Sean with her. They had been out at the movies when Erin got the call. Henry arrived soon after in a cab. They joined the rest of the family, standing vigil in the waiting room, awaiting any news.

When word spread about the unprovoked drug attack on an officer, members of the 12th Precinct began making their way in and out of the emergency room. Some of the other officers had been on scene, and therefore were being treated for cocaine inhalation, but most were there for Jamie.

"They were on a welfare check call?" one officer asked.

"I get a few of those a week," said another officer.

All who passed through the doors knew that it could just as easily be them in the situation Jamie current was in.

* * *

"Family of Jameson Reagan," Doctor Franklin said. Every police officer stood up when he came in the room.

"Here," Frank said, making his way over to the doctor and bringing the rest of the family behind him.

"Well, he is likely going to be fine, his blood tox screen indicated that he did indeed inhale cocaine, and a substantial amount at that. Our best guess is somewhere around a gram. We are admitting him to the cardiac floor for monitoring. He is still pretty agitated, his blood pressure is still running too high, and not overly responsive to medication, which, given the amount he ingested, is a major concern. It puts him at an increased risk for heart attack or stroke. We've got him on a monitor, and have given him labetalol to try to bring his blood pressure down. We also anticipate that he may start seizing, and are prepared if that becomes the case. Hopefully, he doesn't go down that road, and he'll be out of here in a day or two. He is very lucky he did not go into respiratory distress at the scene"

"What after effects will there be, Doctor?"

"If he is lucky, and does not have any complications, he should not feel any effects after about 2 to 4 days," the doctor explained. "In the meantime, he may be experiencing hallucinations, confusion, paranoia, and a feeling of impending doom. He is very lucky; he could have very easily had a heart attack on the scene. Unfortunately, he is not out of the woods yet."

"Thank you, Doctor. Can we see him?"

"Yes, you may. He is in 7B, which is down the hall to the left." The doctor's beeper went off. "Excuse me," he told them as he rushed off to tend to another patient.

Frank made his way down the hall, hoping to find his youngest son resting in a hospital bed. Instead, he found room (7B) in chaos, with doctors shouting orders and nurses shouting vitals and assessments.

"He's tachycardic."

"Give me another 10 milligrams of Labetalol IV push, and be ready with the lidocaine if he converts rhythms," the doctor shouted before he noticed Frank. "Get him out of here."

"Sir, please," a nurse holding a clipboard said as she ushered Frank out of the room.

Around midnight, Frank ordered the officers to go home, and he tried, unsuccessfully to convince the rest of his family they should do the same.

"That's not the Reagan way," they all said.

* * *

Jamie was mostly relieved to be in the hospital, knowing that he had lost complete control of himself earlier in the day. When the blast went off in his face, the only thing Jamie could think to do was get whatever he was breathing out of his body. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work as well as he had planned.

Now, he was hooked up to a telemetry box that monitored his heart, and he was on medications to counteract the cardiovascular and psychiatric effects of the cocaine he had inhaled. He was receiving fluids through an IV line to keep him hydrated and keep his electrolytes in balance.

"Hi, son," Frank said to his youngest as he and Danny made their way into the room.

"Dad," Jamie said softly.

"Jamie," Danny said. At Jamie's acknowledgement, he continued with, "Kid, I know you are tired, but I really need a statement." A twinge of guilt ran through him at what he had to ask his brother.

"Talk to the neighbor," Jamie said weakly. "He's the one that made the call."

"Which apartment was he in?"

Jamie shrugged one shoulder weakly. "Danny, I-I don't remember right now. I'm sorry. Maybe y-you could ask Eddie, she sh-should know. Where is she anyway?" Jamie stammered.

"I sent her home, with the other officers," Frank told his son. "I'm going to head out myself. I'll see you in the morning."

"I've got Baez going over the 911 call now, I let her know what's going on," Danny said, pulling up a chair. "In the meantime, I'm staying here tonight."

Jamie was already asleep when Danny looked at his brother for the objection he felt would come from that statement.

* * *

The rest of the night Danny hardly slept, as Jamie was having nightmares and yelled out in his sleep. The nurses told him it was possibly due to the drugs, and that Jamie was either hallucinating or having horrific lucid dreams. Jamie was finally given something to help him rest somewhere after 5 am, which wasn't entirely effective for Jamie's thoughts, but at least his body was at peace.

It was very early the next morning when Danny opened his eyes again. His neck was stiff and his leg was in an unnatural position. Jamie was still asleep but began to stir. Eventually, the younger man opened his eyes.

"Hey, kid," Danny, said softly.

"Oh geez, don't speak so loud," Jamie said.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked, softening his tone to a whisper.

"Like I inhaled coke," Jamie shot at his brother.

Danny steadied himself rather than snap back at Jamie. "So, last night you mentioned a neighbor. Can you tell me a name?"

"Danny, for crying out loud, let me get something for this damn headache," Jamie grumbled, reaching for the phone to call the nurse. However, in his post-drug confusion, he couldn't remember how exactly to call the nurse. "I can't…how do I call?"

Danny pressed the call button. When the nurse appeared at the door, he asked, "Can he have something for pain?" as he gestured at his brother.

"Sure," she told him. "I'll be right back." As she turned to walk out the door, she nearly bumped into the doctor. "Excuse me," she told him as she walked away.

"Jamie how you feeling this morning," Doctor Franklin asked when he walked into the room.

"I need something for my headache," Jamie answered.

"For now, we are going to give you Tylenol, I want you to continue detoxing from the cocaine. We are going to keep monitoring your heart, but we are taking you off the IV. You have stabilized for the most part, and as long as everything stays that way, you could be out of here by this afternoon."

"My face and my hands still feel kinda funny. It started after that thing blew up in my face. Is it normal to feel that way?"

"It is, and that should come back on its own. I don't recommend scratching your face too much, either, because you might end up doing some damage. I will have the nurse bring you in some Tylenol."

"Kid, consider this your worst hangover," Danny interjected as the doctor left.

Jamie laughed a little. "No kidding," he started. "Last night, I swear dad was a giant talking mustache, and that they were trying to put knives in me. I guess it was just the IV."

"Listen, kid, I gotta get back to the squad, but I need your statement and then I'm gunna lock up the son of a bitch that did this."

"I'll do the best I can," Jamie said quietly. "But, it's still pretty fuzzy. What I do remember is…"

* * *

Danny left the hospital twenty minutes later with his brother's statement, and headed to his sister's to take a shower before going into work. He was curious to see if his partner had found the initial 911 call, as he had spent the night ignoring his phone so he could focus on his brother and get some sleep.

He called Baez to check in with her, but when she didn't answer, he left a message saying he would be in so they could lock up whoever had tried to kill his brother.

"Danny, oh Danny, I'm so glad you are here," Linda said, running into Danny's arms as he walked into his sister's place. "I just got a call from a Sergeant Michaels out of the 25th. Someone broke into our house, Danny."

"Go, I will take the boys to school," Erin volunteered, ushering the two of them out.


	4. Angie

A/N Please read and review…Im not sure if people like this or not?

Chapter 3

Danny was the very definition of angry when he arrived at his home. There were police cars and neighbors standing outside. The front windows and door had the glass broken out of them. When they walked around the back of the home, more glass lay on the ground. Detective Andrews from the 25th precinct greeted Danny and Linda as they walked up.

"It appears to have happened early this morning, the 911 call reported only the sound of breaking glass, but you should see the inside," Detective Andrews said when they finished walking around the outside of the house.

Danny walked in their kitchen and was shocked at the sight that met his eyes. The table was turned on its side. Pots and pans were out of their cabinet, and there was a white powder on the floor. A blow horn had been fastened to the door similar to the apartment Jamie had walked into.

"Linda, you gotta go check the safe," Danny said to his wife, knowing she knew what that meant.

"Okay," she said, walking away.

"Is that what I think it is?" Danny asked when she had left.

An officer stood up, addressing him. "It appears to be cocaine sir, CSU will confirm, but yes, we think the person who was here attempted to rig your door similar to the door that your brother opened yesterday."

"You think someone tried to blast cocaine in my family's faces when we came home?" Danny was growing redder with each passing moment.

"And Danny there is one more thing, it-it's your brother," the officer stammered.

"My brother is in the hospital," Danny remarked.

"Not Jamie, sir. We found these on the floor when we came in." The officer handed Danny 2 Polaroid photos: one of his brothers Joe's grave with a large bag of white powder next to it and the other of the grave and bag of white powder desecrated.

Linda came back down the stairs to find an even angrier Danny at this news. When she saw the picture herself, she became scared.

"Danny what is this?" she asked. "Are we in danger? Should the boys and I go to my sister's?"

Danny stopped his wife and took her in his arms. "You are safe right now, someone is messing with the wrong family," he assured his wife. "But I'm gonna call my dad because he needs to see this."

* * *

"Yeah, Dad, we have a problem, I need you to meet me at my house," Danny said on the phone to Frank.

"Son, I'm going to see your brother," Frank said.

"Linda is freaking out and she is worried about our safety, and Dad, it's—Joe I think this whole thing has to do with Joe. Jamie didn't just walk into that yesterday, he was set up. My house was broken into and there is something you need to see."

Frank nodded to himself, reluctantly ordering his detail to take him to his son's house on Staten Island. When he arrived, he took one look around and at the pictures of his son's grave and called dispatch himself and ordered patrol to pick up his family and escort them to Saint Vic's.

"Tell them this is coming from me and it's an order we will meet there first," Frank ordered before turning to his son and daughter-in-law. "Danny and Linda, let's go." Once outside, he ordered his detail, "Take us to Saint Vic's."

* * *

Jamie had fallen into a lucid sleep in his hospital room when his cell phone went off.

"Hello," he said.

"Jamie, Jamie Reagan is that you," the voice said.

"Yeah, this is Jamie."

"I don't know if you remember me or not but this is Angie, I dated your brother," Angie introduced herself.

"I remember you," Jamie assured her, hoping some of the fuzz would clear head. "I thought you moved home to Portland."

"I did, but I moved back to New York about a year ago, I was offered a job. Jamie, I am so sorry to bother you, but I know you work patrol now and I—I need help." Angie stammered.

"Angie, I wish I could help you, but I'm not working right now…"

"Oh, Jamie, I am so sorry, I will let you go."

"Wait, maybe I could direct you to the right person. What's going on?"

"Okay I—well, it started a few days ago when I got a call from someone… h-he never said a word. I-it was just heavy breathing, and then he hung up. And then last night, I swear, I had that feeling that you get when you know you are being watched, and then this morning there was a plastic bag with a note taped to my bedroom window that said I was next."

"Angie, I want you to stay on the phone," Jamie said, suddenly becoming very alert. He sent a text to Eddie before continuing, "listen, Angie it's a long story but you are not crazy. I want you to just stay where you are, my partner is going to come and get you and bring you to the station."

"Wait, Jamie, there is more," Angie interjected. "I read in the newspaper there was this guy, Gary something or other, he was a really bad guy. He was Joe's first arrest, I remember it because Joe came home that night and told me all about. He said the guy was real creepy and kept making threats. And I know guys make those threats all the time, but I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Okay, Angie, we will get this worked out. I remember that arrest too. Joe said he was a real creep," Jamie said recalling a phone call he got from his brother many years ago.


	5. family

Many many many thanks to my Beta's. They are awesome, they are slowly making me a better writer and they make this story flow in a way I haven't figured out yet. Please Read and Review…its helps to know if I am doing good!

Chapter 4

Frank knew the safest place for his family was at his house. He was not going to let one of them out of his sight until he knew exactly what he was facing. As he waited for everyone to get back to the hospital, he ordered extra details to his house, so that they would be well guarded there.

His father was the first to arrive back to the hospital, meeting up with Frank and Linda. "Francis, what is this?" Henry asked.

"I don't know yet, we are getting Jamie and then going home," Frank assured his father. "Linda, can you try and find the doctor?"

"Ok," Linda said, walking off to the nurse's station.

"Why all of us together?" Henry asked.

"Because I want you safe," Frank shot to his father, showing him the pictures of Joe's grave. The elder man had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

When Erin arrived, Frank asked his detail to keep the kids occupied while he took care of things. Frank made it clear that the first order of business was for Jamie to be checked out. He promised he would explain himself after. He found his son in his room with a stunned look on his face as he hung up his phone.

"Jamie, is everything okay?" Frank asked as he walked in.

" I-I just got off the phone with Angie, Joe's Angie, you remember her?" Jamie asked. At Frank's nod, Jamie continued, "she just moved back to New York and she said someone was watching her last night. Then she mentioned a guy that Joe arrested, that he just got out of prison. Dad, something is not right."

"Where is Angie now?"

"I asked Eddie to pick her up."

"Have her come here."

Jamie nodded, texting Eddie.

"Okay, Dad, this is crazy, you have to tell us what is going on," Erin said.

Frank and Danny looked at each other. "Jamie, you being in here was not an accident," Danny started. "Kid, you were set up. My house was broken into and whoever this person is, did the same thing to my front door and… and they left this." Danny handed the pictures of Joe's grave to the rest of his family.

"This was the phone call you got this morning?"

"Yea, Sis."

Erin was too stunned to say anything as Linda and Dr. Franklin walked in.

"Good afternoon, how are you feeling?" Dr. Franklin asked.

"Right now, I just feel like I haven't slept in a long time, but I am too alert to do anything about it," Jamie answered.

"Well, everything is looking good. I had told Jamie the soonest would be this afternoon because I wanted to monitor his heart. I don't see anything on the monitor now that indicates any cause for concern. I can get paper work started for his discharge as long as he can stay with someone."

"He is coming home with me for a few days," Frank assured the doctor.

"And will Linda be there?" Dr. Franklin asked.

"I don't think my father-in-law would have it any other way," Linda said.

"If at any point he starts to complain of chest palpitations or any other cardio or neuro problems, bring him back."

"You know I will." Linda stared at Jamie. "Kicking and screaming if I have to."

Jamie opted not to respond.

Dr. Franklin smiled to himself. "I will just get paper work for you to sign," he said.

"Dad, I need something to change into," Jamie said.

"I can go pick up something for you," Erin volunteered.

"No," Frank said to his daughter. "We are staying together for now. I will have an officer go by Jamie's locker for clothes. Linda, if you want to call your sister and send the boys to her house for a few days you should, and Erin, maybe Nikki should stay with her father, but I am going to have detail posted outside the house. And Danny, you should have Detective Baez come here as well."

* * *

"Frank," Angie said when Eddie escorted her to Jamie's hospital room.

"Angie, it's so good to see you," he said, giving the woman a hug.

"Frank, what is going on," she said, giving the man she had hoped would someday be her father-in-law a hug in return.

"Well, we think someone is targeting this family. I'm not sure what Jamie told you, but yesterday, Jamie was attacked. Someone had a door rigged for cocaine to go off in someone's face."

Angie gasped. "How did that not kill you?" she asked Jamie.

"Luck," Jamie said as he reached forward to hug her. "It's good to see you. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances.

"And we think the same person who attacked Jamie also did this," Frank said, showing her the pictures of Joe's grave.

"Who would do that?" she asked, letting her emotions get the best of her.

"Did you bring the note you were left?" Jamie asked her.

"Yea, it's right here." Angie handed the bag to him. "He was going to do to me what he did to Jamie?"

"That definitely looks like cocaine," Danny said, looking in the bag. "I have to take this for evidence." After taking the bag, he looked at his cellphone as it rang. "I have to get this, it's Baez."

"Here, go change so we can get you out of here," Erin said, handing Jamie a change of clothes that had been dropped off for him.

"And hurry up, Baez is on her way to Dad's, she says she has some information for us. We are gonna get this guy tonight."

"Okay," Jamie said, taking the clothes. "Do you all mind? We can't go anywhere until I change, and I don't really care to have an audience for that."

The rest of the family obliged Jamie's request.


	6. Answers

Two SUV's and uniform cops waited to take the family to Frank's home. The children were told they were going to stay with other family members, and that their parents would come and get them the next day. A designated officer would escort them to their family and stay with them until ordered to do otherwise.

Detective Baez had been up working for most of the night. When she left the hospital to try and interview witnesses, she ran into a few problems, the least of which was that she could not speak to the person who had made the call that sent Jamie and Eddie into the building. There was no call to 911,because the call came directly into the squad and was dispatched out to the officers. She needed Jamie and Eddie to fill in some of the pieces for her, but was pretty sure she knew what happened.

The commissioner's house was being searched and cops were posted at the front and back. Frank, along with his family, Eddie, and Angie, arrived soon after Baez did.

"Detective Baez, nice to see you, I understand you have some information for us," Frank said when everyone was safely inside and sitting down to the pizza that Erin and Linda had ordered.

"Well, I have not been able to track down the tenant in the apartment you were called to, because he has been out of town since January and won't be back 'til next month," Baez started. "I guess he's doing some work in Europe. I did get to speak to the building's super. The apartment of the person that claimed to make the call is unoccupied. The super also mentioned that a few years ago, the same family rented both apartments, and they put in a door that linked the two apartments so they could go back and forth. It had been locked and sealed when the family moved out, but someone had to know it was there."

"So, then, the guy that we spoke to and the guy who went out the window were the same person," Jamie said in disgust.

"That's the theory I have been working on. Except, it doesn't explain how the guy knew Jamie would be the one to take the call."

"We get called to that apartment building once a week, mostly for domestic stuff, and noise complaints" Eddie interjected. "That guy could have seen us before and just took the chance."

"We were their once earlier in the week, and at least twice last week," Jamie said as a chill went down his spine. "The guy could have been watching."

"So, it's possible the guy just rolled the dice that Jamie and Eddie would answer the call?" Linda asked.

"It sounds kinda far-fetched," Jamie said doubtfully.

"Kid, we are working in far-fetched, he shot cocaine in your face with an air horn," Danny reminded his brother.

"Okay, but who is this person? And what does he want with this family?" Frank asked.

"Angie, what was that name you said this morning, the guy you mentioned?" Jamie asked.

"I—think it was Gary, but I don't remember his last name," Angie answered. "It stood out to me because I remember Joe telling me about the arrest. It was his first just after he got his gold shield."

"It was the guy that had the knife, right? He went after Joe, I remember him complaining about the paper work."

Angie nodded.

"Gary… Gary Webster!" Erin said as she remembered the name. "I wasn't the prosecutor, but I remember that case. He was initially charged with murder of two teenagers, but somehow ended up only going on trial for distribution of narcotics. I think he was convicted too."

"Pull the case files and get the lab work back on the cocaine we found, we need to find out more about this guy," Frank said.

"Dad, I need to be let out of your sight to do that."

"You, Danny, Eddie, and Baez, go together and take my detail with you," Frank instructed.

"I would like to go, I don't think I could settle down even if I tried," Jamie said.

"You are not to do any police work until you are cleared by a doctor," Frank said.

"Yea, Jamie, you're not completely out of the woods yet," Linda said, handing him two pills. "Here, take these, they should help settle you down."

"Yea, Kid, listen to my wife," Danny said as everyone was set to leave.

"Angie, you are welcome to stay here, or I can offer you police protection at your place for the night." Frank offered.

"Actually, Frank, I think I would like to stay here, I'm kinda shaken up and I just don't feel safe at the moment," Angie said.

"You can have my old room," Erin offered.

* * *

Try as he might, Jamie could not sleep. The Tylenol Linda gave him was of no use. He was lying in bed; in the bedroom he shared with Joe for so many years, his mind racing with a million different thoughts a minute.

What would Joe say if he was here now?There was a huge age difference between Jamie and his older siblings. Yet, Joe had bridged that gap. He didn't move out the second he turned 18, and as Jamie got older, they became best friends first and brothers second. Joe was the first to know about everything Jamie did, every crush he had on a girl, every good grade he got, every stupid thing he didn't get away with (and all the stuff he did get away with).

Jamie finally had enough trying to sleep and decided to climb onto the roof. He spent many nights with Joe on that roof, just talking. When he got up there, though he found Angie.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked with a half-smile.

"I have missed this view. Joe used to take me up here," Angie answered back. "He loved it up here."

"I know. I used to hear you two all the time. Angie, I know you know this, but Joe loved you. He was going to ask you to marry you. He had a ring and everything."

"I didn't know he was going to ask, and I definitely didn't know about any ring." She paused for a moment before she started talking again. "I started seeing someone new. I felt so bad at first, but I know Joe would want me to move on and be happy. I just miss him so much, and you remind me so much of him…" she trailed off a little as the lump she had been swallowing all day could no longer be kept quiet.

"Angie, that's it!" Jamie said suddenly. "This guy came after me because I remind him of Joe. That's why he targeted me first! I have to go call Danny." Jamie climbed onto the balcony and back into the window with Angie following him.


	7. Epilogue

Chapter 6

Danny sat at the table, drinking a cup of coffee the next morning when Frank came downstairs.

"Morning Dad," Danny said, sipping his coffee.

"Where is everyone else?" Frank asked, grabbing a coffee cup.

"Eddie, Erin, and Maria are asleep in the living room," Danny answered.

"So what did you find out?" Frank asked as he stirred his coffee.

"He's mocking us," Danny said, not trying to hide the anger that had been bubbling for the last 48 hours. "And he got away with murder. No one could tie him to the girl's murder: the type of cocaine didn't match. But I just heard from the lab, all the cocaine we found was a match to the murder of those girls.

"Until now?"

"Well you don't need a Master's degree to be a criminal." Danny quipped. "I talked to a guy who knew Webster while he was in prison. He talked a lot about revenge He must have been hiding the cocaine. Webster was known to have more than one supplier. Also, fingerprints matched found on the bag found in Angie's apartment and my house. I guess when he went in, his withdrawal from cocaine was brutal, and he blamed it all on the arresting officer. Also, I just heard back from the prison and they have logs of the time Webster spent online, and he spent a lot of time on the Internet looking up our personal information. Its mostly public records and stuff, but he got it all somehow."

"He planned the entire thing," Frank summarized for Danny.

"Even the YouTube video with instructions on how to rig an air horn," Danny said.

Frank shook his head, while Danny continued.

"Jamie thinks he went after him first because he looks like Joe, the evidence certainly points to that," Danny said.

"What are we doing to find him?" Frank asked as his face turned red from anger.

"Well, I sent his picture to all the precincts any every officer will know we are looking for him when they go in for their tour."

"I don't want us to go public with this knowledge, I want this guy to carry out his plan as if he thinks we don't know anything," Frank told his son.

* * *

When Eddie and Maria woke up, they went home. Erin followed soon after. Nikki stayed with her father for another night with a unit assigned to them.

The evidence at Danny and Linda's house was collected, the place cleaned up. Boards were put where the windows had been, and would be replaced soon enough with glass. That night, the boys came home, and Danny explained to his sons what had happened and assured them both that they were safe. A unit was assigned to the family, and TARU was called into the home to wire it in case Webster decided to come back to the house.

Frank had made it clear that Jamie was staying with him until a doctor said he was safe to return to duty. Frank would not admit it, but his son had scared him and he was not ready to let him out of his site. The thought of his officers being attacked, unprovoked, while doing their jobs was something that no commissioner should have to explain to his rank and file, or his family.

"If you want to call it being over protective, then I guess that is what I am," Frank told his son at breakfast that morning.

Jamie knew it was a losing battle, but still rolled his eyes.

Angie did not feel safe in her apartment, and had decided to go visit family for a week. Frank promised protection when she came back.

"But you won't need it," Danny told her matter-of-factly.

Jamie and Danny gave her a ride home so she could pack and then took her to the airport.

"I will call you when I get back to the city," Angie promised, giving Jamie a hug.

"Let's meet up for a drink. You can bring that new boyfriend," Jamie said, hugging her closely.

"Call if you need anything, and not just if a crazy psycho is stalking you" Danny said, giving her a hug. After Angie was gone, Danny turned to his brother. "How you feeling?"

"You were not kidding about that being the worst hangover I would ever have, that stuff really smacks you on the way down," Jamie said. "But I finally feel tired enough to sleep."

When Jamie got back to his father's house, he felt genuinely tired for the first time in days. He went back up to his old room and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Frank insisted that Jamie had to pass a drug test and be declared fit for duty by his personal doctor and a doctor for the NYPD. When he was cleared for duty, he left his father's house.

"I would like to welcome back Jaime to full active duty," Renzulli said at Roll Call when Jamie finally returned. "We are still looking for Gary Webster, everyone should memorize that face and be on the lookout. He will come up for air eventually. We do not believe he has left the city. He's probably armed, but too high to be dangerous."

"Glad you're back, man," Officer Simmons said, coming up to Jamie.

"Welcome back, Jamie," Officer Walsh said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks," Jamie said to everyone. "Glad to be back." Looking at Eddie, he added, "I have to go get something from my locker and then we can head out."

"Okay," Eddie said, watching him go.

Jamie walked into the locker room to grab his wallet when suddenly he felt a hand go around his mouth. He struggled to get free, until the person behind him put a knife against his throat.

"Nice to see you Joe," came the voice of a man. "I told you I would see you when I got out."

Jamie's blood ran cold.

* * *

What is taking so long? Eddie thought as she waited in the squad car. Annoyed, Eddie got out of the car and walked into the station in chaos. Officers were shouting orders and running toward the locker room.

"Webster has Reagan in the locker room," an officer explained when Eddie inquired about the situation.

Webster had gotten into the station undetected and got his hands on a police uniform. He walked right into the station as if he was any other officer. ESU officers arrived and they were talking to him through the door.

Webster put tape over Jamie's mouth and bound his hands in front of him. He had also attempted to tape the door shut. However, in all of that he _had_ done, the man _did not_ take Jamie's gun. Webster was violent, but did not have the strength to overtake him, mostly because, as far as Jaime could see, he was high on drugs.

Jamie was able to get his hands free while making it appear they were still bound. Webster was formulating a plan while he paced back and forth muttering about killing Jamie and then going after Frank.

Jamie attempted to distract and confuse him by knocking on the lockers, hoping to incite some sort of hallucination the man was no doubt having. Jamie had no doubt he would attempt to go after Frank, but doubted he actually was capable of pulling off an attack on his father.

" Joe Stop, stop, stop that racket," Webster yelled at Jamie.

The other officers started knocking on the door, drawing Webster's attention away from his captive. Jamie was then able to get in front of Webster and grab his gun, pointing it at him.

"Give it up man," Jamie said, finally able to get the tape off his face. Suddenly, the door was knocked down and ESU rushed in the room. At the same time, Webster rushed at Jamie with his knife pointed at him, ready to strike. Jamie fired his weapon, hitting Webster in the leg. The man fell to the ground, where officers arrested him.

* * *

"I went by Joe's today, his new plot looks good," Linda said at Sunday dinner.

"I still can't believe that psycho went that far," Danny said after swallowing his peas.

"I heard Webster will be put away for a long time," Jamie said to his sister changing the subject.

"I'm asking the judge for the max sentence on all the charges," Erin said

"Good, just make sure he doesn't get out until Jack's great-grandkids have graduated college. Don't want him coming after them," Linda said with a chuckle.

"I would just shoot him in the leg like Uncle Joe and Uncle Jamie did," Jack said.

A/N Please read and review. I want to thank my beta's...they are the wind beneath my wings.


End file.
